Red Kingdom
by Living Chain
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang seorang Imperious Condescension dan Grand Treshecutioner pribadinya—Meenah/Karkat.


Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang seorang Imperious Condescension dan Grand Treshecutioner pribadinya—Meenah/Karkat.

Disclaimer: Homestuck © Andrew Hussie

Rating: T/R-15 untuk kata-kata kotor.

Words: 3676

~.o.O.o.~

Tempat yang mereka berdua pilih adalah Alternia, bukan Beforus. Meenah memang berasal dari Beforus, tetapi ia memang tidak bisa dibilang begitu cinta dengan planetnya yang telah hancur itu. Memang, secara teritorial tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali antara Beforus dengan Alternia, tetapi secara struktural…yah, itu, 'kan, hal yang membuat Meenah memberontak pada awalnya? Dan tidak bisa dibilang Karkat suka dengan struktur kasta di Beforus juga, sih. Dia membencinya, malah. Tidak aneh Kankri tumbuh menjadi seperti itu.

Jadi, mereka memilih Alternia. Menyebut planet yang mereka kuasai dengan nama Alternia –bukan Beforus- dengan langit malamnya yang hitam dan dinaungi dua bulan warna hijau dan ungu membayangi dataran rumput yang begitu segar dan hidup. Langit dan dataran itu adalah milik Meenah Peixes, Imperious Condescension. Ratu yang baru. Ratu Alternia.

Karkat Vantas _treshecutioner_ pribadinya.

"Hey, hey, di Alternia, di mana diriku yang super seksi itu tinggal? Seperti apa rumahnya? Keren dan majestik, ikan?"

Karkat mencibir kepada Meenah. "Apa, kau pikir Sang Ratu mau menetap di satu tempat saja? Astaga, gunakan otakmu sedikit! Sang Ratu ada di _luar sana_, tinggal di dalam sebuah pesawat antariksa raksasa, kesana-kemari menghancurkan peradaban alien satu demi satu, sebelum memperbudak para alien-alien tolol itu."

Raut muka Meenah mencerah, dan Karkat bisa melihat bagaimana warna merah muda mewarnai kedua pipi abu-abunya. "Wow, aku selalu menginginkan budak pribadi! Diriku yang di sana memang _super _keren! Ugh, Beforus menjijikkan… Di sana, _aku _yang diperbudak oleh darah karat, tahu."

Karkat mendengus sembari menyeringai. "Aku pun harus mengakui kalau Beforus itu menjijikkan. Troll bukan bayi yang harus selalu diawasi oleh yang lebih besar. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana Ratu di Beforus membiarkan teman-teman idiotmu yang otaknya hilang setengah itu berkeliaran dengan bebas. Terutama kembarannya Sollux. Demi apapun, aku ingin sekali menceblungkan helmnya ke dalam sopor."

Meenah terkikik geli, dan di dalam ruangan yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua, suara gigi-gigi taring berkeletuk antara satu sama lain terdengar dan bergema nyaring.

"Hahahaha! Kalau maksudmu 'kembaran Sollux' itu adalah Mituna, aku setuju sekali! Tapi, pelankan suaramu, Kar. Tidak mau memancing si pengkhotbah gila, ikan. Hehe, memancing."

Karkat mengingat akan wajah Kankri, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya tanda jijik. "Ugh, ya. Kankri. Leluhur-keturunanku. Leluhurunanku? Aku masih bingung bagaimana aku bisa memiliki materi genetik yang sama dengan pembacot itu. Oke, deh, _mungkin _khotbahnya aku bisa tahan, tetapi aku _benci _bagaimana dia memamerkan darah mutannya itu tanpa tahu malu. Hal seperti itu akan membunuhnya di Alternia—bah, dia tidak akan bertahan sampai satu jam di sana."

"Aaaaww, tapi kalau aku jadi ratu, aku akan menyuruh semua orang untuk tidak membunuhmu, kok, Kar!" kata Meenah sembari mengibaskan tangannya. Lalu ia tidak lagi tertawa, tetapi senyumnya melebar, sehingga Karkat bisa melihat barisan gigi taring yang tersusun rapi dalam mulutnya. Barisan gigi yang berkeletak-keletuk ketika Meenah berbicara, "Kau keren, soalnya."

Karkat mengangkat alisnya. "Uuuh… Terima kasih? Tidak banyak orang yang mengakui kekerenanku, jadi…"

"Oooh, _fuck you_. Kalau gara-gara kubilang kau keren egomu langsung naik setinggi ego Cronus, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Iiih," dengus Karkat, mengingat akan leluhur sombong Eridan yang bernama Cronus itu. "Nggak akan."

Seperti itulah.

Beberapa malam sesudahnya, mereka bertemu lagi di dekat pantai. Kali ini, Meenah begitu senang bertemu dengan Karkat. Ia bercerita tentang istana bawah laut yang telah dibangunnya sendiri, dan tak perlu dikatakan lagi, Meenah amat bangga atas hasil jerih payahnya selama berhari-hari itu. Karkat berkomentar, yah, kalau begitu mungkin itu adalah istana yang bagus—sayang sekali, istana yang mungkin saja dibuat dari reruntuhan kapal dan batu koral itu tidak bisa aku kunjungi. Meenah tampak agak sedikit tersinggung oleh sarkasme tersembunyi Karkat, tetapi pada akhirnya juga, ia mengembangkan senyum penuh gigi taringnya, dan menjawab, siapa bilang tidak bisa?

Tiba-tiba, Meenah mendorong Karkat ke laut sambil tertawa. Karkat berteriak ketika air menyentuh dan menelannya, dan tidak makan waktu lama sampai tubuhnya seluruhnya terbenam dalam lautan. Meenah juga mencebur ke dalam air, tetapi troll maritim seperti dirinya sungguh tidak perlu susah-susah bernapas di dalam laut, apalagi menjadi perenang ulung, sehingga dengan mudah mengunci tubuh Karkat yang meronta-ronta mencoba berenang ke permukaan. Karkat bisa mendengar tawa kejam sang ratu atas usahanya yang sia-sia itu, dan Karkat merasa ia akan mati saat itu juga, jadi dia berhenti meronta-ronta, membiarkan tubuhnya dikunci oleh tangan Meenah, dan pasrah dengan nasibnya.

Yang tidak Karkat sangka-sangka, ketika ia hampir kehilangan napas, ia membuka mulutnya, dan menghirup udara. Ternyata ia bisa bernapas. Bernapas dalam air. Tanpa tersedak air laut Alternia lalu tenggelam.

Itu agak sedikit mengejutkan.

Mau bagaimanapun juga, meski bisa bernapas, Karkat masih tidak bisa berenang (saat masih tinggal di Alternia yang asli, Karkat tidak mau repot-repot belajar berenang. Pertama-tama, ia bukan troll maritim. Kedua, kalaupun ia bisa berenang, ada kemungkinan besar ia malah akan mati sia-sia dalam lambung Gl'bgolyb, lusus milik Feferi). Jadi, ia membiarkan Meenah menarik kerah _turtleneck_-nya, menggiringnya ke kegelapan laut dalam yang seakan tak berujung.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, terkadang Karkat bisa melihat tentakel-tentakel putih Gl'bgolyb di sudut matanya, tetapi tubuh Gl'bgolyb sendiri tak pernah terlihat olehnya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa troll Beforus memiliki lusus yang sama dengan troll Alternia. Mungkin saja pemandangan dirinya yang 'berteman' dengan anak asuhan Gl'bgolyb (mungkin—troll Beforus tidak pernah menceritakan bahwa mereka punya lusus) dapat menyisihkannya dari kelaparan abominasi itu.

Untungnya harapannya benar, sebab mereka hanya selalu menemukan tentakel-tentakel Gl'bgolyb, tetapi tidak pernah tubuhnya. Meenah terus berenang—tubuhnya seperti menari di dalam lautan, dan tidak lama sampai Karkat menemukan dirinya dan Meenah di sebuah taman koral yang indah, yang penuh dengan semak-semak anemon beserta lusus-lusus kecil yang berkeliaran kesana-kemari dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil. Karkat tidak pernah tahu taman bawah laut bisa jadi seindah ini. Karkat juga tidak tahu di bawah laut bisa dibangun istana yang amat sangat muram, menyeramkan, dan majestik.

"_Astaga_," Karkat mengucap begitu ia bisa menangkap figur penuh istana itu. Dan ia pun sadar ia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya di dalam air, dan hal itu sama mengagetkannya dengan menemukan istana bawah laut seperti ini. Meenah tampak amat sangat puas dengan raut muka Karkat, sehingga seringainya merekah.

"Keren, ikan? _Sayang sekali_, Karkat, tetapi aku tidak membuat istana ini dengan reruntuhan kapal bajak laut dan batu koral. Tolong, deh. Aku adalah Sang Imperious Condescension, Ratu Alternia. Aku bisa melakukan apapun di sini."

Meenah membuka pintu gerbang istana itu, dan suara pintunya berderit seperti kayu yang telah dimakan usia, meski Karkat yakin Meenah baru saja selesai membangun istana itu paling lama dua malam sebelumnya. Bahkan, Karkat menemukan bahwa aula utamanya gelap dan menyeramkan, jelas akan mencekam troll-troll Beforus yang tidak punya nyali. Tetapi Karkat tidak berpikir seperti itu; Karkat berpikir bahwa aula itu sangat _fantastik. _Memang, jelas Aradia akan lebih menyukai tempat seperti ini dibanding Karkat sendiri, tetapi bukan berarti Karkat tidak bisa menghargai estetika suatu tempat sejarah (dua hari).

Aulanya memang gelap, tetapi jika diberikan sedikit penerangan pasti cantik sekali. Pilar-pilar tinggi yang mencapai langit-langit tersebar secara merata di kedua sisi Karkat dan Meenah, dan tirai jendela-jendela tinggi yang ada di samping berwarna merah karat, memberikan kesan murung yang jelas sangat disukai oleh kebanyakan troll jeblosan Alternia. Selain itu, di tengah-tengah aula pun terdapat sebuah patung emas Meenah raksasa yang tengah mengangkat tridennya tinggi-tinggi.

"_Fuck_," Karkat mengumpat, lebih karena kebiasaan daripada kesengajaan. "Patung raksasa dirimu sendiri yang terbuat dari _emas_? Oke, Meenah. Aku tahu kau orang yang paling waras di antara troll Beforus, tetapi ini berlebihan."

"Hei! Patung keren ini sudah ada sejak aku tinggal di bulan, tahu. Aku hanya memindahkannya dari _mansion_-ku ke sini saja. Tidak ada gunanya meninggalkan barang yang masih dalam keadaan bagus di tempat yang takkan pernah kutinggali lagi!"

Karkat memutar matanya, tetapi dalam hatinya, ia menerima alasan Meenah. Lagipula, Karkat memang bisa sedikit memakluminya seandainya Meenah tidak memberikan alasan sekalipun. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Meenah adalah Sang Imperious Condescension. Gaya hidup ratu memang boleh agak sedikit lebih mewah daripada orang-orang biasa.

"Lagipula, ikan, bukan hanya patung ini saja yang terbuat dari emas. Kau harus lihat yang lain dulu sebelum berkomentar!"

Meenah menarik tangan Karkat layaknya seekor troll umur dua _sweep_ menarik tangan lususnya, begitu enerjik dan bahagia hanya untuk memperlihatkan barang yang Karkat pikir paling-paling hanyalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa didapatkan oleh hak istimewa darah biru.

Dan memang benar, sebab yang ditunjukkan oleh Meenah di ujung aula besar itu adalah sepasang kursi yang dipahat langsung dari emas termurni yang bisa Meenah temui. Mewah, majestik, terlalu cemerlang untuk istana gelap yang suram ini—sungguh memang barang yang hanya bisa didapatkan oleh hak istimewa darah biru.

Yang tidak bisa Karkat mengerti adalah jumlah kursi emas itu yang ada _sepasang_.

Ketika Karkat menanyakan hal ini pada Meenah, sang ratu hanya bisa menatapnya seakan-akan ia baru saja mengatakan Kankri telah mengikuti jalan suci Kurloz dengan menjahit mulutnya.

"Bagaimana, sih? Kupikir kita sudah setuju. Satu untukku dan satu untukmu, Grand Treshecutioner."

Seperti itulah cerita bagaimana istana Sang Imperious Condescension bermula. Sekarang, ber-_perigee-perigee _kemudian, istana itu telah penuh dengan _archeradicator _dan _treshecutioner _yang berjalan hilir-mudik membawa dengan bangga kepala troll-troll berdarah karat hasil buruan mereka di daerah tempat persembunyian para pemberontak, belum ditambah dengan troll berdarah biru, juga beberapa pelayan berdarah hijau yang tampaknya cukup senang bercanda-tawa dengan para _cavalreaper_ yang tengah cuti dari pekerjaannya. Alternia telah kembali ke masa kejayaannya. Dan di atas semua itu, duduklah Sang Imperious Condescension dan Grand Treshecutioner dalam kursi bertahtakan emas murni di aula istana Alternia.

Menguasai dan memerintah seluruh Alternia dengan tangan besi. Berdua saja.

Sungguh mengundang gosip.

Dua penguasa absolut Alternia itu memang tidak lepas dari gosip-gosip yang beredar di antara para pelayan dan _cavalreaper_, atau bahkan kumpulan _treshecutioner _sendiri yang notabene adalah bawahan langsung salah satu dari duo penguasa absolut itu. Mau bagaimanapun juga, bukanlah rahasia lagi bahwa Grand Treshecutioner adalah mutan berdarah merah permen, seseorang yang seharusnya berada di kasta hemospektrum paling bawah –atau bahkan tanpa kasta sama sekali-. Jelas ini amat kontras dengan status Imperious Condescension yang berada di kasta teratas, dan hal ini mengundang banyak cemooh dari beberapa _treshecutioner _yang menjunjung tinggi hemokasta. Tentu saja, jika ada orang yang diketahui mencemooh Grand Treshecutioner, Imperious Condescension akan langsung mengirimnya ke tiang gantungan, atau –lebih parah- diserahkan nasibnya ke tangan para _subjugglator_.

Gosip-gosip lain tidak kalah populernya dibandingkan dengan status hemokasta Grand Treshecutioner. Rumor tentang keberadaan seorang Grand Treshecutioner lain yang sering berjalan-jalan di sekitar istana memakai sebuah _sweater _jelek warna 'merah permen seperti warna darahnya' dan mengkhotbah tentang 'hak istimewa darah biru' cukup sering terdengar. Begitu juga dengan eksistensi wanita misterius bernama 'Aranea' yang sering berkunjung ke istana dan bisa dikatakan tak memiliki sopan santun sedikitpun kepada Sang Imperious Condescension. Tidak jarang wanita misterius itu terlihat tengah terlibat cek-cok mulut dengan sang Ratu di lorong istana, sebelum pergi dengan marah dan menghilang selama bermalam-malam. Anehnya, sang Ratu tidak pernah memerintahkan para _treshecutioner _untuk memburunya dan menggantungnya di tiang gantungan, yang menjadi dasar rumor akan eksistensi _kismesissitude _antara troll misterius berdarah biru dan sang ratu. Ini memang adalah salah satu rumor yang paling populer tersebar di istana, tetapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rumor eksistensi _matespritship _antara Imperious Condescension dan Grand Treshecutioner.

Bukanlah rahasia umum bahwa sang ratu dan algojo pribadinya itu sering pergi bersama-sama ke balkon di lantai tertinggi istana. Mereka biasanya akan kembali berjam-jam kemudian ke aula utama dengan seringai menghiasi kedua wajah mereka, atau terkadang sembari bertarung verbal. Ada sedikit keraguan yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut _kismesis_, tetapi ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah _matesprit_. Yang lain mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kasus khusus yang disebut sebagai _matepsrit/kismesis double reacharound_.

Kalau Karkat mengetahui orang yang mengatakan hal ini, ia pasti akan langsung tertawa lantang di depan wajah troll bodoh itu, sebelum membunuhnya dengan sabit eksekutornya. Memang tidak banyak troll yang memiliki kapasitas berpikir di atas rata-rata, apalagi yang berkualitas menganalisis tindak-tanduk romansa kuadran merah maupun hitam. Yah, tidak ada yang sepintar Karkat; itu sudah jelas. Ia tidak akan membiarkan waktu berpuluh-puluh jam di Alternia menonton sinetron dan film komedi-romansa itu terbuang percuma.

Perasaan Karkat pada Meenah sudah cukup jelas; hanya Meenah satu-satunya orang yang Karkat bisa tahan ada bersama-sama di dalam satu ruangan selama berjam-jam—selain Kanaya, tentu. Tetapi terkadang perasaan _moraillegiance _Kanaya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya itu…agak sedikit mengganggu.

Meenah—Meenah bukan Kanaya. Meenah tidak seperti Terezi. Karkat suka bertengkar dengan Terezi –dengan arti kata 'suka' di sini lebih dari satu-, tetapi terkadang ia begitu benci dengan Terezi, Karkat sendiri sampai bingung ia sebenarnya mau menjalankan hubungan merah atau hitam dengan troll berkacamata merah itu.

Meenah berbeda. Dan memang setiap orang berbeda-beda dan punya kualitas unik tersendiri di setiap hati mereka masing-masing (atau setidaknya itulah klise menjijikkan yang sering ia temukan pada film-film favoritnya). Tentu saja, terkadang Karkat membencinya, tetapi rasa kebencian itu hanyalah bersumber dari moto dirinya yang wajib membenci setiap orang tanpa pandang bulu. Selain dari hal itu, Karkat begitu hormat kepadanya—ia hebat, ia keren dan ia adalah ratu Alternia. Meenah tidak peduli dengan omongan orang lain dan, harus diakui, sangat seksi dalam balutan baju renang ketatnya itu (imitasi atas versi Post-Scratch dirinya sendiri). Meenah mengangkat dirinya sebagai _treshecutioner_ –pekerjaan impiannya- meskipun ia adalah mutan.

Terkadang juga, ia begitu simpatik terhadap Meenah. Troll sehebat dan sekeren dirinya, dan benar-benar teman yang ia miliki hanyalah Aranea? Karkat sulit percaya akan hal itu. (Cronus tidak terhitung. Ampora yang manapun tidak akan pernah masuk hitungan, _selamanya_)

Perasaan Karkat pada Meenah sudah cukup jelas; hanya saja Karkat tidak yakin apakah cintanya itu berbalas atau tidak.

Karkat tidak pernah bertanya. Ia tidak mau merusak hubungannya dengan sang ratu Alternia itu. Apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan oleh Meenah jika Karkat menembaknya? Menolak lamaran _matespritship_-nya sebelum mengirimnya ke tiang gantungan karena telah berani jatuh cinta terhadap Sang Imperious Condescension? Atau malah akan tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan wajahnya, sebelum mengatakan bahwa perasaan Karkat pada dirinya hanyalah 'cinta monyet' belaka?

Karena itu, Karkat tidak pernah bertanya. Ia sudah cukup puas tertawa bersama-sama dengan Meenah, dan keadaan di istana Alternia baik-baik saja.

Seperti itulah.

Sampai pada suatu malam, Aranea Serket mendobrak masuk ke dalam istana. Karkat bisa melihat jelas bagaimana wajahnya yang biasanya cantik itu menjadi biru karena marah, dan jelas sekali ia murka dengan bagaimana ia melampiaskan kemarahannya itu kepada Meenah. Mereka bercek-cok di pojok ruangan, tak terdengar oleh siapapun, sambil terkadang menoleh ke arah Karkat dengan wajah yang sama-sama kesal, sebelum kembali bertengkar bisu. Sampai pada akhirnya Meenah begitu tak tahan dengan Aranea, ia sampai membanting tridennya ke lantai. Aranea tampak begitu kaget dengan suara keras yang ditimbulkannya, dan Meenah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk segera kabur dari ruangan, menarik tangan Karkat sambil lalu. Karkat bertanya padanya, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian para ikan-ikan jalang? Tetapi Meenah tidak menjawab, masih tetap menariknya lebih jauh ke dalam istana, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar terdalam dan paling tersembunyi—sebuah kamar yang, kalau Karkat tidak salah, sebenarnya adalah kamar pribadi Meenah.

Lalu Meenah melempar Karkat ke ranjang, kemudian menciumnya.

"_Meen-_!"

Karkat tidak sempat menyebut nama penuhnya—ia dibisukan oleh bibir sang ratu yang kembali menciumnya untuk kedua kali.

"Diamlah. _Goddammit_, diamlah, Karkat."

Ciuman Meenah kasar dan lama, dan sempat beberapa kali Karkat kehilangan napasnya. Hingga akhirnya Karkat menemukan kembali kekuatannya untuk mendorong lepas tubuh Meenah darinya. Karkat bisa merasakan bagaimana air liur (entah milik siapa) menetes dari bibirnya, tetapi ia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau jadi begini, sih? Kau baru saja cakar-cakaran dengan Aranea! Lalu-,"

"Persetan dengan Aranea itu," Meenah tiba-tiba memotong, dan Karkat sungguh kaget dengan panggilan Meenah atas Aranea. Meenah memang bukan seseorang yang omongannya cukup dijaga, tetapi ia tidak pernah memanggil _morail_-nya dengan sebutan seperti itu. "Sialan dia. Katanya, 'permainan raja-ratu' kita tidak boleh berlanjut. Katanya, hubungan kita tidak boleh ada. Katanya, aku sedang _merusak _dirimu. Katanya, kalau seperti ini terus, ada kemungkinan para anak-anak manusia itu tidak akan bisa memenangkan Sburb. Entah bagaimana. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa tahu—aku tidak peduli. _Fuck her_."

Wajah Meenah yang biasanya abu-abu memerah. Karkat bisa merasakan bagaimana marahnya ia dengan mengukur kekuatan cengkraman kedua tangannya di kerah _turtleneck_-mu. Karkat takut baju favoritnya akan robek; Karkat juga takut karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan pada situasi seperti ini. Menenangkannya dengan membelai dan men-ssshh dirinya seperti menenangkan Gamzee? Bodoh sekali; Meenah bukan _morail_-nya. Meenah itu—

"Aku menyukaimu, Kar."

Pikiran Karkat terhenti sampai di sana, dan barulah matanya bisa mengfokuskan diri melihat wajah Meenah saat itu. Wajahnya merah muda—tetapi bukan merah karena marah –jelas sekali Karkat tahu hal itu-, sebab ada sebuah seringai malu-malu di bibirnya.

Astaga.

Astaga astaga _astaga_.

"Dulu kau pernah bilang, kalau kau mau-mau saja melompat dari meteormu, jadi kau bisa bergabung denganku di gelembung mimpi dan bersatu membentuk sebuah grup pemberantas Lord English. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk melakukannya sekarang."

Pikiran Karkat semakin kacau, campur aduk, hancur-lebur seperti dua kapal bajak laut yang bertabrakan lalu kandas di tengah tornado. Karkat tidak berkata apa-apa, lagi, dan mungkin wajahnya saat itu terlihat sangat aneh, sebab Meenah menjentikkan jarinya yang berkuku tajam di hidung Karkat. Karkat mendesis marah sekaligus kaget.

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu, kok, malah tidak dijawab! Bagaimana, sih, Kar? Masa' kau tidak mau? Kau tidak mau bersama denganku? Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Y-ya, aku _menyukaimu_! Tapi-,"

"_Oh my glub_, kau menyukaiku!" Meenah melompat-lompat senang di atas ranjang, dan tubuh Karkat ikut berguncang oleh karena aksi bahagianya itu. "Ternyata memang mati adalah pilihan terbaik! Eeh, tunggu sebentar—maksudmu, menyukaiku dalam arti merah, ikan? Bukan secara platonik?"

Karkat menatap wajah Meenah—wajah yang tidak biasanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan rasa _cemas _yang tulus. Karkat menundukkan mukanya, malu, tetapi mengangguk, meski agak lambat. Karkat mendengar Meenah mengeluarkan bunyi pekikan tawa bahagia, sebelum menerjangnya lagi. Wajah Meenah sekarang begitu dekat dengannya, sampai-sampai Karkat bisa merasakan bagaimana darah mutannya naik ke pipinya. Meenah tertawa keras.

"Kita sudah setuju, kalau begitu!" kata Meenah. "Aku akan sangat _senang _jika kau memutuskan untuk ada di sini bersamaku. Nah! Sekarang kau harus bangun."

Tanpa ada peringatan, Meenah menggigit lehernya.

"Karkat?"

Bukan suara Meenah. Bukan hawa bawah laut yang terasa asin. Di sini dingin dan tenang dan sesak.

Ia telah terbangun, kembali ke tubuhnya yang sesungguhnya di meteor.

"Karkat, ayo bangun."

Suara Kanaya menghilangkan kantuknya, sehingga mau tak mau Karkat membuka matanya, hanya untuk menemukan cahaya terang yang diedarkan oleh kulit vampir Kanaya. Karkat mengerang, memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menyesal bangun.

"Sialan kau, Kanaya," ucap Karkat dengan suara yang jelas terlalu parau. "Matikan lampunya."

"Kau jelas tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, Karkat." Kanaya terdengar geram, tetapi Karkat tidak peduli sama sekali. "Baiklah, _belum_. Aku masih diajari oleh Porrim sekarang. Tapi suatu saat aku akan—astaga, Karkat! Kenapa kau tidak mau bangun? Kau sudah tidur terus-menerus selama tiga puluh enam jam! Ayo, kau harus bangun _sekarang_. Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

Kanaya memaksanya untuk bangun, dan Karkat hanya bisa mematuhinya setelah Kanaya menakutinya dengan berkata bahwa kalau Karkat tidak bangun, ia akan menjadi sarapan malamnya. Troll yang seakan-akan sudah seperti lususnya sendiri itu membawanya ke _pantry_, lalu memberikannya kopi yang dibuat dari _coffe-maker_ (dan untungnya, Karkat tidak melihat batang hidung Strider brengsek yang memang sudah seharusnya Karkat patahkan _sweep _lalu). Rasanya asam dan tidak enak, jadi Karkat melepehkannya ke lantai, sebelum membuang cangkirnya begitu saja ke atas tumpukan novel YA milik Rose. Karkat tidak mengindahkan teriakan muram Kanaya yang berkabung atas rusaknya beberapa novel-novel bodoh oleh karena tumpahan kopi. Dia berjalan menuju _transporter_, lalu pandangan _pantry _itu menghilang, digantikan dengan alam semesta gelap tanpa cahaya sedikitpun.

Aneh. Seharusnya _transporter _di _pantry _tidak memindahkan seseorang ke atap bangunan di meteor. Mungkinkah Sollux yang mengutak-ngatik program variabelnya? Karkat tidak terlalu peduli—malahan, Karkat merasa berterima-kasih. Dia butuh waktu sendiri, juga waktu berkontemplasi.

Karkat berjalan ke tepi bangunan, merasakan akan ketiadaan angin di semesta gelap tempat meteor mereka tengah melaju. Ia duduk di ujung bangunan dengan kedua kaki menggantung di tepi, lalu menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap ke kejauhan; ke dalam kegelapan, lalu ke bawah; ke dasar meteor, lalu ke kedalaman tak berujung yang berada di bawahnya.

Karkat mencoba membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari tepi bangunan—jatuh bukan ke dasar meteor tetapi ke kedalaman gelap yang ada di bawahnya. Apakah ia akan mati layaknya jatuh ke atas tanah? Ataukah ia akan selamanya terjatuh tanpa pernah menghantam daratan?

Ia membayangkan mati. Ia membayangkan hidup di gelembung mimpi seperti sisa teman-temannya yang lain yang telah mati terlebih dahulu. Ia membayangkan hidup bersama Meenah, di sisinya, sebagai Grand Treshecutioner, memimpin sebuah kerajaan imajinasi yang hanya bisa ada karena memori imajinasi masa kecilnya.

Ia membayangkan di sebuah _timeline _lain, ia menjatuhkan dirinya. Tubuhnya menghantam dasar meteor, dan tidak seperti Tavros, ia tidak sempat hidup merasakan kedua kaki yang sudah tak berguna lagi. Karkat yang ini ada di sebuah gelembung mimpi –tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah mati-, dan hidup sebagai Grand Treshecutioner bersama-sama dengan Meenah.

Tetapi, dia tidak melakukannya. _Timeline _itu hanyalah imajinasi belaka miliknya—bukan kenyataan, sebab ia bukanlah seorang Peramal seperti Rose atau Terezi. Ia hanya menatap ke kejauhan dengan mata nanar, sebelum beranjak bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berjalan ke _transporter_, dalam hati berharap bahwa ia akan bertemu Gamzee dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan pribadinya sendiri di suatu tempat terpencil di dalam meteor. Gamzee memang bukan _morail _yang baik (demi apapun; terakhir kali Karkat berbicara dengan '_morail_'-nya, kalau memang masih bisa disebut _morail,_ adalah dua tahun yang lalu), tapi _morail _yang baik ataupun tidak, Gamzee tetap _morail_-nya. Ia mungkin bisa memberikan satu atau tiga saran. Sedikit saja.

Tentu saja, hingga mencapai ruangan pribadinya, Karkat tidak bertemu dengannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

~.o.O.o.~

A/N: Dan… Selesai! Fic pertama di fandom Homestuck, dan saia cukup senang menjadi yang pertama menulis Meerkat di fandom HS Indo. Tentu saja, seperti para Meerkat-_shipper_ yang lain, fic ini terinspirasi oleh percakapan antara Karkat dan Meenah di [S] A6I3, di _dreambubble _bekas sarang Karkat yang ada crab dad-nya. Aka percakapan yang membuat saia berpindah kapal dari Karezi menjadi Meerkat, soalnya di kanon, men-_ship _Karezi itu sama aja kea penyiksaan ;A;

_Anyway_, saia cukup senang menulis fic ini setelah hiatus cukup lama di fandom sebelah. Ada satu atau tiga _plot-bunnies _lagi yang masih ada di kepala saia, dan saia berharap saia punya kesempatan (dan niat #dor) untuk menuliskannya di atas komputer. Agak sedikit curcol, ide fic ini muncul saat besoknya saia ulangan Biologi. Aah, malam itu benar-benar adalah malam yang sungguh menyiksa.

Oke. Terimakasih telah membaca cerita ini! Saia akan sangat senang jika Anda sempat menyisipikan satu atau dua _review_, entah itu saran, kritik, atau _fangirling_ belaka :D #dor


End file.
